


Something to Talk About

by kaitlia777



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic:</p><p>	<b>Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt ~ Avengers, Steve/Tony implied</b><br/><i>~ Ooh, ooh, ooh/ People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people/ I hear them whisper, you won't believe it/ They think we're lovers kept under cover/ I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we.../Laugh just a little too loud/ Stand just a little too close/ We stare just a little too long/ Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

“What are we…oh, when did this happen?”

Natasha looked up as Clint slid into a chair at her table before returning to her previous observation. “This is the first time I’ve seen them together.”

“They hang out down in R&D. Her name’s Ann,” Bruce said, joining them and digging into the odd looking rice dish on his tray. “She’s one of the team that designs your weapons.”

Across the room, Steve was having an animated discussion with a young woman. She was petite and pretty, all big dark eyes and wild, black pixie cut hair. Her hands were waving as she described something that made Steve grin.

“Guess it’s good he’s making some friends outside the team,” Clint mused and Natasha nodded…though there was something niggling at her that she couldn’t place.

Bruce raised a brow and agreed, “Sure…but who’s gonna tell him the first woman he’s shown any interest in is basically Tony with…ya know, girl parts.”

And that was what had been bothering Natasha. The woman really did look like she could have emerged from the same gene pool as Tony (considering Howard Stark’s playboy reputation, she made a mental note to have someone trustworthy in medical run a DNA comparison)…a fact made even more obvious when the man himself joined Steve’s table, launching into a rapid paced debate with Ann, who was nodding and began writing on a napkin.

Steve looked slightly dazed, but not unhappy.

Interesting.


End file.
